


On the threshold of something

by gravityplant



Series: PFF bingo 2019 [2]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Meet-Cute, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 16:27:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20910626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gravityplant/pseuds/gravityplant
Summary: Dan misses the train and all the chances he’s ever had but he wins something else…-PFF bingo 2019 prompt: missed train





	On the threshold of something

**Author's Note:**

> Beta: phuzzyphan, thank you for the help :) <3

Dan throws everything into the suitcase offhandedly. He clicks the home button on his phone, checking the time. 13:34- shit! Why does he always do this to himself? He'd been waiting for the clock to turn half-past one but got caught up in a mobile game. He does this to himself frequently, being exceedingly confident, too much of a time optimist. The train departs 13:50, he might miss it.

But today, that wasn't supposed to happen. No, he was gonna waltz down to the station at a placid pace. With his eyes wandering along the usual structures of this town he's called home. Even though he still lives here, breathes the cities air like it owns him, he doesn't feel home. If he truly belonged why does he feel so out of place?

No, he wasn't supposed to be late yet again, this was a time of change. She's gonna murder him now if he doesn't get on this train. Her amber eyes will bore into him like a borer would with earth. Usually, he'd blush under her gaze and apologise with chocolate or a bouquet but now he'd promised her. 

He has to catch the train! If he misses it, he'll lose the only important thing left in his life. He can't lose her too. Not after what he'd done to her. Not after she'd offered her forgiveness. He really doesn't deserve it. He'd been a selfish douchebag caught up in his own feelings. Not that it justifies his actions, he still hurt her.

Why does he do this to himself? Ruin the good things in his life. Sometimes it's not even with purpose.

He twists the key in the lock, rolling the baggage - with a swift movement of his hand - over the threshold, hearing it pounding cumbersomely as it grounds on the other side.

He closes the door after himself, almost forgetting to lock it but remembering last minute.

When he's finally rushing down the streets feeling the air catch his clothes and tug on them forcibly his heart is beating loudly in his ears.

Stupid, stupid Dan and his stupid lack of time perspective. He curses himself as he bursts through the station doors. He glances at his phone screen before slipping it into his pocket. 

13:53

He's screwed, he's going to miss it. He starts running, people walking past stares weirdly at him as he makes his way to his train. Maybe it's late?

Then he sees it standing there and for a second he exhales. Abruptly, the doors close before Dan can as much as react, and he realises that the train is going to leave without him. He stops in his tracks, staring hopelessly at it as it slowly picks up speed, going past him so that he can see his own reflection in the metal. He's screwed everything up.

He can't hold the emotions in anymore, he's bottled them up for so long. Now tears are falling from his eyes like an unwelcome flood bursting through his barriers.

A hand is placed on his shoulder and Dan looks up through his tears, startled. It's a man, he looks a bit blurry but Dan can discern a concerned expression on his features. Dan's throat closes up he doesn't know what to say to the man, he just stares at him with a heavy look.

The man lifts his hand of Dan's shoulder carefully, looking away for a second as he fiddles with his own hands in a nervous manner. Then he looks up at Dan gingerly again.

"I'm sorry for um... interrupting you" he gestures vaguely in a meek way, giving Dan a gentle, small smile, that Dan presumes would smell like summer rain on a hot day, like hope.

"I saw that you missed your train and you're crying, um..." the man looks a bit distressed as if he only now realises the gravity of the situation "I'm really sorry for asking but I'm guessing you really needed to catch that train?" Dan nods wiping away his tears then he gives the man a watery smile.

"I'm Phil, by the way," the man says reaching out his hand for Dan to shake. Dan just nods his head, not taking the hand but instead crossing his arms. Phil's smile falters for a second before he nods to himself silently.

"Were you going to ride to London?" Dan looks up at him but doesn't say anything "I was just asking because I'm heading back there, in my car" Phil points over his shoulder "I only dropped my friend off at the station."

"Yeah, I was supposed to take this train to London" Dan mumbles, shrugging his shoulders helplessly, "but I kinda just flunked everything."

"I'm sure you didn't" Phil smiles kindly "and if you want you can ride in my car up to London for free."

Dan looks at Phil a smile slowly spreading over his face. "You'd let me do that?"

-

"My friend said I shouldn't be allowed a car!" Phil looks over at Dan with a smile. Dan laughs quietly at that shaking his head.

"I think they're right! Jesus, Phil, who allowed you to have a driving license?" he jokes, and Phil beams.

Then he holds up a finger, grinning. "But hey, I passed the test! I was just busy asking him about what he's gonna do with his lotto winnings and stuff..." Phil says thoughtfully for a moment. He then giggles when Dan hums "I'm sure, Phil."

Their gazes meet for a second and Phil quirks an eyebrow, "why don't you show me how it's done then?" Dan stares at him the smile disappearing in an instant.

"Uh haha," he says awkwardly scratching his neck, a hint of rose colours his cheeks "I haven't actually taken my license yet".

"Oh, is that so?" Phil grins smugly, his eyes twinkling.

Dan clears his throat "yeah". Phil shakes his head, giving Dan a sweet smile before he looks back at the road ahead. 

"Maybe I'll show you how it's done one day."


End file.
